Don't Let Go
by merinxD
Summary: songfic. "Malfoy," She whispered, she was still terribly close to him. "Granger," He responded, he didn't know what was going to happen. The girl paused in thought, leaning closer to the boy. "Tonight. It's Hermione…Draco." She whispered leaning clos


**Don't let go**

**One Shot**

Disclaimer – Own Nothing.

The hallways were littered with students daring teachers to dock points from their houses. They did not care anymore that it was well past curfew, they were graduating in a week. Nothing else mattered.

In seven days they would be free to do as they pleased. Everyone was happy about this. Every one it seemed except the head girl.

Hermione Granger was stressed. She did not like the unknown, it was scary and unpredictable, both things she hated very much. Yet the unknown was exactly where Hermione was headed, plunging head first into a giant pool off uncertainty. The girl was certain that she did not want to graduate. It was too soon. She had not learnt enough. She wanted to cry.

xxxxxxx

Standing alone in the middle of an empty classroom, Hermione stretched. The graduation ball was in only a few days and she needed to practice her entrance dance. She would have been ready weeks ago if the head boy had of been more helpful.

Letting her arms fall out in front of her, she touched her toes. Dangling like a rag doll momentarily. Bringing herself up straight, the girl pretended that she was preparing to dance with a male counter part.

With a snap of her fingers, music filled the room.

Slowly she began to waltz by herself.

Xxxxxxxx

Draco Malfoy strode lazily along the corridors of lower Hogwarts. There was no one in sight. He had finally decided that is was time to practice his dance for the graduation ball, he didn't want to look like a fool in front of his parents after all…Not that he didn't already know how to dance! It was bad enough that he had to share the floor with Hermione Granger.

He followed the sound of the music hoping that Granger was in an agreeable mood.

Stopping at the root of the sound, Draco peered into the room through the half open door. He could see Granger sitting on the floor next to a muggle contraption. Her shoulders were slumped and she looked tired. Straining his eyes, he could see that she was dressed in muggle attire. It intrigued him to say the least. The woman was wearing long pants made of a fabric he had never seen before and a singlet. She wore no shoes. His nose turned upwards looking at her bare feet but he continued to watch silently. She did not look like the Granger he was used to. Her guard was down.

Slowly, Granger stood. She stretched her arms out, clicking her fingers.

Unknown music filled the room it was soft to start but grew in intensity as the song continued.

The head girl began to sway softly, moving her arms around like a ragdoll. She straightened slightly giving her hips movement. Her arms came upwards, her hands resting above her head as she continued to sway softly to the beat. Her eyes were closed.

Words started to fill the room now.  
Draco listened intently.

We can fight our desires  
But when we start making fires  
We get ever so hot  
Whether we like it or not  
They say we can love who we trust  
But what is love without lust?  
Two hearts with accurate devotions  
And what are feelings without emotions?

The beat began to pick up as did Granger's movement. Her hips moved fluidly as if she were made to be a belly dancer. It was evident that she did not have any professional dancing experience. Yet, there was something magical about her movements, so fluid and feminine. Two things Draco had never thought Hermione Granger to be. His eyes held a look of wonderment. He was glued to her.

I'm going in for the kill  
I'm doing it for a thrill  
Oh I'm hoping you'll understand  
And not let go of my hand

Dipping low to the ground, Hermione came back up slowly, rolling her hips all the while. There was a small smile upon her lips as she shook her unruly hair wildly. Lifting her arms in the air, she shook her head again. Draco had never seen anything so sexy.

I hang my hopes out on the line  
Will they be ready for you in time  
If you leave them out too long  
They'll be withered by the sun  
Full stops and exclamation marks  
My words stumble before I start  
How far can you send emotions?  
Can this bridge cross the ocean?

Listening to the words of the song, the young Malfoy realised how sensual they really were. Looking back at the dancing girl he concluded that he had never seen a normal girl move the way Granger was right now. Sure he had seen strippers and Pansy, but what they were doing seemed trashy compared to the beauty before him.

I'm going in for the kill  
I'm doing it for a thrill  
Oh I'm hoping you'll understand  
And not let go of my hand

The boy moved further into the room, he wanted to touch her.

Let's go to war  
To make peace  
Let's be cold  
To create heat  
I hope in darkness  
We can see  
And you're not blinded by the light from me

The words continued to fill the room and the girl continued to dance. Draco walked slowly as to not disturb the peace. He walked up behind her, still unnoticed. When he was mere inches away from the swaying girl he held out his hands, gripping her hips tightly.

The girl jumped swivelling around with wide eyes. Realising who it was her face relaxed a little. This puzzled Draco. She tried to pull away and turn the music off but he held her fast.

"Dance with me." He requested just above a whisper.

Xxxxxxxx

Looking at Malfoy, Hermione was puzzled. He had not taunted her, he merely asked a question. He was so close…

Finding herself slowly begin to sway again the girl closed her eyes. She would have to dance with him at the ball anyway. Just, not like this.

Draco, who was still holding her hips, turned her body so she was facing away from him, In another swift movement she was flush against him. Then Hermione did something that surprised them both. With a strong movement from her hip, she ground against him solidly. Looking behind to see his face, Hermione did not find Draco Malfoy. She found a beautiful man whose face told a story of a person in need. His eyes lusted for her openly. The Gryffindor ground against him again, feeling his arousal.

They stayed like this. Grinding and swaying listening to the chorus play through until its end.

When there was nothing but silence, Hermione turned to face the boy.

"Malfoy," She whispered, she was still terribly close to him.

"Granger," He responded, he didn't know what was going to happen.

The girl paused in thought, leaning closer to the boy.

"Tonight. It's Hermione…Draco." She whispered leaning closer.

He made the last move, pushing himself forward capturing her lips hungrily as if he had not eaten in weeks.

He heard her click her fingers and the song started up once more.

They made love right there on the class room floor, song playing all the while.

Afterwards the lovers lay there on the floor not speaking. They would remember this moment throughout their lives. It held a meaning that neither was willing think of. No one would admit what it meant.

Xxxxxxx

The two would think about this magical moment days later when they were dancing their ceremonial rights.

Draco would think about it when he pulled her close and moved formally across the floor.

Hermione would think about it when the song finally ended leaving them speechless and holding each other longer than socially acceptable.

Draco's mother would see the longing in her son's eyes as he gazed at the beautiful muggleborn held in his arms, before letting go and walking away. She would see their hands graze intimately one last time.

Harry would notice the look on Hermione's face as she watched him go.

xxxxxxx

Hermione and Draco would not see each other for many years to come.

Xxxxxxx

**A/N **What did you all think? I just needed a break from my chapter story so I thought I would write a one shot. I think that after I have done a few more chapters of my major story that I will write a second part. Post-Hogwarts. I'm not sure though.

Please review if you think a second should be written. : )

MerinxD

Read and Review please!


End file.
